


A dirty little fairy tale

by Graffias



Series: Citrus Taste [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo una piccola favola, la semplice storia di una ragazzina che sognava ad occhi aperti di ballare un valzer, un giorno...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dirty little fairy tale

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 30-07-2009.

C’era una volta una bambina che viveva in una villa grande-grande circondata di fiori. Lei non era la figlia dei padroni: era la figlia dell’autista e della cuoca e si divertiva a scorrazzare impunemente dappertutto spiando tutto quello che succedeva nella casa, nascosta negli angoli più impensabili.  
Quando le dicevano che non poteva assolutamente stare nel salone grande perché stavano organizzando una festa, lei si nascondeva sotto uno dei tavoli apparecchiati con le gambe strette al petto: guardava con gli occhi sgranati le posate d’argento e i calici di cristallo scintillare, respirando a pieni polmoni l’odore di bucato pulito delle tovaglie bianche ricamate a mano. Osservava tutto curiosa, si chiedeva che importanza avesse sistemare i fiori al centro dei tavoli con così tanta meticolosità; poi, puntualmente, la sorprendevano e la trascinavano fuori in giardino tirandola per un orecchio.  
La sera, quando le luci del salone erano tutte accese, si sentivano i bicchieri tintinnare fra il mormorio degli invitati e dai cancelli era tutto un andare e venire di limousine nere, lei si arrampicava spericolatamente lungo le rampicanti dai rami robusti che si abbarbicavano lungo il muro della villa fino alla terrazza, da cui si poteva spiare cosa succedeva dentro al salone. E guardava.  
Guardava l’ennesima festa di beneficenza, guardava gli invitati danzare a ritmo di valzer, e fissava lui, il figlio dei padroni, più grande di lei e fiero nel suo completo scuro ed elegante, che ballava e provocava le ragazze della sua età.  
Lei era solo una bambina con una cotta per un ragazzo più grande di lei.  
Infine, scendeva a terra, ritornava in camera sua e si addormentava sospirando.  
Non prima di aver sognato ad occhi aperti.  
  
  


– **A dirty little fairy tale** –  
 _012\. Dreamy Waltz @Senses of Lust, Sound \- Kinks & Pervs  
_  


 

 

La padrona la chiamava la _Sala Zaffiro_ e nulla faceva pensare che non fosse un nome adatto.  
Non era di certo la sala più grande della villa, ma per lei era senza dubbio la più bella. Era pavimentata di un marmo bianco costantemente lucido, quasi fosse suo dovere riflettere la luce del sole, ma non c’erano finestre perché non erano necessarie: la stanza non era rettangolare, sul fondo non si chiudeva con due angoli retti, ma a semicerchio; un semicerchio fatto interamente di spesse lastre di vetro smerigliato scorrevoli che sostituivano le mura come porte-finestre. Proprio sopra di esse, si estendeva una cupola fatta di altre lastre di vetro sistemate una accanto all’altra in tondo, dando così al tetto l’aspetto di una gemma intagliata.  
Quando il cielo era terso come quel giorno si rifletteva dentro la stanza regalandole il suo colore, ed ecco che la sala diventava un piccolo angolo di paradiso azzurro, _uno zaffiro_.  
Prima di arrivare all’angolo tondo c’erano dei divanetti tappezzati di blu scuro e un tavolino per il tè, mentre lungo le pareti di vetro c’erano sistemate delle piante esotiche dai fiori dai colori accesi. Ma il vero gioiello nel gioiello era il pianoforte sistemato proprio sotto la cupola.  
Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, lasciandosi alle spalle il chiacchiericcio di sua madre con la padrona.  
«Quanto è diventata bella! Ha già diciotto anni e mi sembra di non averla vista crescere!»  
«La ringrazio per averle dato il permesso di suonare il pianoforte della vostra famiglia per il suo compleanno, signora».  
«Per me è solo un piacere!»  
Accarezzò quasi con devozione i tasti bianchi e neri, sfiorandoli con le dita dalle unghie mangiucchiate; si sedette sullo sgabello sistemandosi per bene la gonnellina bianca e corta, inspirò a fondo e poi iniziò a lasciar scorrere le mani sulla tastiera, seguendo degli spartititi che conosceva a memoria.  
Alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo azzurro e senza nuvole di quel giorno di primavera che poteva vedere oltre il tetto a forma di gemma: la sua mente tornò indietro al turbinio di eleganti vestiti di seta azzurra durante i favolosi ricevimenti alla villa, e a valzer che si susseguivano per non far finire mai le danze.  
Quante volte avrebbe voluto ballare anche lei dentro quel salone sterminato? Quante volte avrebbe voluto volteggiare stretta fra le sue braccia forti, ma…  
Se lo ricordava quando lui saliva in macchina in giardino, seguito dagli amici, mentre lei tornava da scuola in pullman: si scambiavano un solo sguardo a mo’ di saluto o un cenno della testa, poi lui inforcava i suoi occhiali da sole e andava via, verso una riunione di lavoro, o verso un locale alla moda, o verso una donna matura e già esperta. A lei restavano solo i compiti per casa e le unghie da rosicchiare.  
Suonò un valzer per coccolarsi un po’, e poi un altro ancora per consolarsi un altro pochino.  
«Mamma aveva ragione: sei migliorata!»  
La sua voce la fece sussultare: saltò sullo sgabello e diede due manate secche alla tastiera; ne uscì un suono buffo e lugubre.  
«Non ti ho sentito entrare» si scusò, tornando a fissare i tasti. Era bello, con i suoi occhi grandi, scuri ed espressivi e quelle mani forti che avrebbe voluto baciato per ore.  
L’imbarazzava come poche cose trovarselo davanti all’improvviso.  
Lui non replicò, si chinò appoggiando i gomiti sul pianoforte e pigiò un paio di tasti con aria distratta.  
«Non dovresti mangiarti le unghie a pelle» le disse, «poi ti fanno male quando suoni».  
«Lo so» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire; lui sorrise. Un sorriso strano.  
«Com’era quell’ultimo pezzo che hai suonato? Risuona le ultime note» l’invitò, andando a sistemarsi dietro di lei.  
Le tremarono appena le mani, ma era un pianoforte quello, di un pianoforte avrebbe dovuto sempre fidarsi, quindi lasciò andare le mani sui tasti. Poco dopo una delle mani di lui andò ad accompagnare la sua.  
Non poté impedirsi di arrossire, sentendo lo sbuffo del sorriso di lui contro la guancia mentre suonavano insieme, ma era un momento infinitamente bello e dolce, che da sempre aveva sognato ad occhi aperti.  
«Mamma mi ha detto anche che oggi è il tuo compleanno» le disse fra una nota e l’altra, «quanti anni compi?»  
«Diciotto» rispose quasi sussurrando. Lui scosse la testa ridendo.  
«Dio mio, avevo appena cominciato ad andare a scuola quando sei nata, me lo ricordo ancora! Ti ho vista crescere… e diventare così come sei».  
«Sono sempre la solita ragazza impacciata» prese timidamente in giro se stessa, «quella che ti faceva ciao-ciao con la mano le prime volte che uscivi la sera».  
«No, adesso sei una donna».  
Non seppe cosa dirgli, deglutì e staccò le mani dalla tastiera. La guancia di lui era ancora vicinissima alla sua, ma non la guardava, fissava i tasti premendoli con un solo dito, quasi a casaccio.  
Di sottofondo si sentiva il ticchettio della pendola.  
«Credevi che non mi sarei mai accorto di _quanto_ mi guardi? O credevi di essere la sola a guardare? Anch’io ti osservo sempre…» continuò lui.  
Si strinse nervosamente le mani tenendo lo sguardo basso.  
«Mi dispiace, io…» Perché si ritrovava costretta a dirlo? Forse, se avesse sminuito tutto, entrambi avrebbero riso sopra la cosa e quel momento così denso di ansia sarebbe finalmente passato. «È solo una cotta da ragazzina, non ti darò alcun fastidio e…» la mano di lui si posò con forza sulla tastiera, facendo risuonare nella sala un _cluster_ che la fece sobbalzare.  
«L’unica cosa che mi ha sempre dato fastidio è stata che tu fossi troppo piccola».  
Una strana sensazione la stava facendo restare incollata allo sgabello. Le braccia di lui la chiusero come in una gabbia, quando poggiò le mani in avanti sul pianoforte per parlarle all’orecchio.  
«Ti ho spiata anch’io in questi anni. Non hai mai avuto un ragazzo, vero? Non ho mai visto nessuno riaccompagnarti qui a casa».  
Certo, perché nessuno era stato come lui. Nessuno somigliava a lui.  
«Mi hai sempre guardato andar via, quando uscivo la sera» proseguì, «mi sono sempre chiesto cosa tu facessi una volta tornata in camera tua…» le labbra ad un millimetro dal suo orecchio.  
Inspirò e provò ad aprire bocca per dirgli qualcosa, ma lui le sfiorò il collo con le labbra.  
«Le nostre madri sono andate a far la spesa per un ricevimento. Ho chiuso la porta della sala a chiave, quando sono entrato».  
Deglutì.  
«Ma…» provò a dire.  
«Hai paura?» le poggiò lievemente una mano sul fianco.  
«Un po’».  
«Non devi. Sei cresciuta, adesso. E io ti renderò ancora più grande» e la sua bocca calda e morbida andò a divorarle lentamente il collo.  
Emise un sospiro, uno solo, a metà fra la protesta e la sorpresa, fra il piacere e il senso di costrizione… perché era in trappola, ma non le dispiaceva. La mano di lui sul fianco l’accarezzò piano, ma presto le dita si fecero curiose e impudenti, e andarono a cercare l’orlo della maglietta per sollevarlo e lasciar scorrere le mani su, fino a chiudersi a coppa sui seni. Istintivamente portò le mani sulle sue, ancora chiuse, sentendole stringere attraverso il tessuto leggero.  
«Hai sognato questo» le mormorò, «quando durante i balli nella sala grande mi vedevi andar via con un’altra e ti chiedevi cosa le avrei fatto? Hai pensato che avrei fatto così?»  
«Si» confessò in un soffio.  
«Ho fatto anche di peggio, ma credo che tu per oggi vedrai ben altro» l’afferrò per la nuca per farla voltare verso sé quel tanto che bastava per baciarla sulla bocca, in un modo che non le lasciò spazio per l’indecisione e la sorpresa, ma le piacque. Le piacque soprattutto il modo in cui lui le affondò le mani fra i capelli sciolti mentre la baciava.  
La sollevò di peso come se fosse stata una piuma e la fece sedere sul pianoforte. Fece per dirgli basita “Si romperà!”, ma lui le mise un dito sulle labbra sorridendole malizioso.  
«Che il pianoforte di mia madre si fotta!» chiuse la coda del pianoforte con un tonfo e la spinse a stendersi.  
Veloci, le sue mani andarono a sollevarle fino alla gola la maglietta. Avida, la sua bocca si tuffò fra i seni scostando con le dita il reggiseno quel tanto che bastava per succhiarle i capezzoli. Il suo corpo caldo, forte e pesante quasi la schiacciava soffocandola, ma il sentire contro i suoi seni e la pancia nuda che lui era ancora vestito l’eccitava e l’infastidiva allo stesso modo.  
«Dimmi se hai mai sognato che io ti toccassi così» e fece scorrere una mano lungo la sua coscia, sotto le pieghe della gonnellina bianca.  
«Sì» annuì, avvicinandosi a lui per baciarlo ancora e sbottonargli la camicia con mani tremanti.  
«E hai anche sognato di toccarmi?» le domandò ancora, guardandola negli occhi.  
Gli stava accarezzando il petto, assaporando per bene ogni suo muscolo centimetro dopo centimetro con i palmi aperti; lasciò scorrere le mani fino alla cintura, incerta, ma sentire le dita di lui insinuarsi con decisione oltre i bordi dei suoi slip le annebbiò così tanto la vista che le sue mani si mossero da sole. Cercando quello che volevano e trovandolo.  
Le baciò una tempia come ad incoraggiarla a non nascondere il viso contro il suo collo, adesso che si stavano toccando, e poi le baciò la guancia, e poi il collo e poi di nuovo la bocca nello stesso momento in cui spinse le dita più a fondo, lasciandola mugolare dentro la sua bocca.  
Lo stava sentendo eccitato contro la sua mano, _solo e soltanto per lei_ , in un sogno un po’ perverso divenuto realtà, e una lingua lungo il solco fra i seni le strappò un gemito che proseguì quando sentì le dita muoversi ancora dentro di lei. Allargò di più le gambe e provò a baciare ogni parte di lui che la sua bocca riuscì a raggiungere.  
Protestò mugolando, quando sentì le dita uscire da lei e lui allontanarsi così tanto da non riuscire più a toccarlo, ma lui la sollevò prendendola per i fianchi per sdraiarla sul pavimento freddo. Solo al contatto col marmo si rese conto di quanto fossero realmente caldi e sudati.  
Lo fissò ipnotizzata sfilarle lentamente gli slip senza toglierle la gonna, per poi metterle le mani sulle ginocchia, invitarla ad allargare le gambe e abbassare la testa _fra le sue gambe_. Sussultò appena quando sentì la lingua posarsi su di lei e poi insinuarsi _dentro di lei_ , attenta ad ogni sua reazione, e gli accarezzò la testa quando le sembrò che quasi non riuscisse più a respirare a via di gemere sempre più forte, per lui, per fargli capire quanto le piaceva e quanto era bravo a capire cosa voleva. Infine, risalì verso di lei per baciarla sulla bocca fino a lasciarla senza fiato, mentre si sistemava su di lei, stavolta attento a non schiacciarla.  
«Farà male, ma ti prometto che poi passerà» le sussurrò; gli circondò il collo con le braccia fiduciosa, ansiosa, impaurita e sicura di volerlo sentire dentro di lei.  
 _Una spinta, due spinte_. Si morse un labbro e le si inumidirono gli occhi.  
«Passerà… passerà…» le promise ancora una volta, spingendo e cercando le sue labbra. Lei rivolse per l’ennesima volta gli occhi al cielo azzurro senza nuvole che vedeva oltre la cupola di vetro, perdendosi in quel colore limpido che riempiva quella stanza che ora odorava di loro e di voglie represse che trovavano sbocco.  
Un sogno lungo un romantico valzer che aveva nutrito per anni un desiderio lungo un bacio profondo accompagnato da una stretta bruciante. Dietro cui si nascondevano cose indicibili ad alta voce: solo i gemiti di piacere potevano dire cose simili, cose così piacevolmente sporche.  
No, non c’era più nulla di limpido come quel cielo lì dentro, nemmeno lei, che stava perdendo la verginità vestita per metà su un freddo pavimento di marmo contro un colpo caldo e ricettivo ad ogni suo bisogno e sospiro di piacere.  
Avrebbe voluto urlare “Così!” l’attimo in cui sentì una forte scarica di piacere, o forse lo fece sul serio, ma era così persa che non se ne rese conto. In cambio ricorda bene che dopo le spinte si fecero più forti, che fu dolore e piacere insieme, una sensazione strana, e si strinse forte a lui godendo a pieno dei suoi gemiti. Fino a venire.  
La baciò dolcemente sulle labbra accarezzandole il viso, quando riprese fiato.  
«Ma non credere che ti riaccompagnerò a casa dopo la mezzanotte, dopo il prossimo ballo: sfortuna vuole che sei già a casa e so come incastrarti per farti restare qui dentro!»  
Sorrise e si strinse forte a lui.  
No, dopo il ballo, passata la mezzanotte, stavolta sarebbe andata dritta nella camera da letto del principe.  
  


 


End file.
